


Anonymous

by last_system_lord



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Post-Continuum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3618771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/last_system_lord/pseuds/last_system_lord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn’t know who he is anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anonymous

He doesn’t know who he is anymore.

He hasn’t been in control for so long, it surprises him when he’s able to move his own limbs; he still wakes up expecting someone else to be moving his body around.

They talk to him, tell him it’s over.

He doesn’t reply. He doesn’t know how to.

What is he supposed to say? How is he supposed to form a reply? Is he supposed to be grateful? He tries to tell himself he _is_ grateful; the thing that had controlled him for so long was a criminal, a mass murderer of the highest degree. Destruction followed in their wake.

They ask him what he wants to do now, where he wants to go.

There is no reply to that question, let alone one he can articulate. What is there to do? Where is there to go? The only things he knows are the things _he_ knew and _he_ is gone.

His silence worries them.

He is afraid that if he does reply, he’ll say something wrong. How is he to reply without sounding like the one they loath?

Finally, they ask him his name.

He can’t remember.


End file.
